Chris
Chris (Japanese:クリス) is one of the main characters that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is a blader for hire, who goes around winning battles for payment. He's a Legendary Blader, specifically part of the Bladers of the Four Seasons, consisting of Gingka Hagane, Kyoya Tategami, Kenta, and himself, of whom is the Blader of Winter. His Beyblade is Phantom Orion B:D. Chris was a former antagonist, who originally sided with Nemesis after meeting Johannes. Although now he is against Nemesis with the remaining Legendary Bladers, Chris had a dark past. A past, in which he was abandoned by his friends at a tournament, and left with nobody to stand by. Despite this, Chris has now found his true friends, the Legendary Bladers, in which they'll have to do all they can if they want to stop Nemesis from destroying the world. Physical Appearance Chris has large, spiky, blonde hair and and purple eyes. He has a light skin tone and wears a red jacket with yellow, white, and blue highlights. He wears a blue undershirt, khaki pants, a black belt, red fingerless gloves and a silver dog tag on a neckchain. Prior to becoming a Legendary Blader, Chris sported a different design. Instead, he wore a western-type of clothing. He sported a red hanky, brown jacket over a black undershirt. He wore brown, fingerless gloves, a brown belt with a silver centre, along with an additional belt similar to the one Gingka wears. He also sported a silver holster, with blue jeans. Personality Chris is a tough and fierce confident Blader. He fights greatly in all his battles and is very powerful, that he fought in mountains, jungles, ice, swamps and any very harsh environments, that Chris is able to work well under those conditions. He can be a bit cocky and over confident but nevertheless, he is a very strong Blader. Chris is also notorious for his dark attitude. The attitude that he obtained when he was abandoned by his friends during a tournament, prior to becoming a Legendary Blader. This left Chris alone, with nobody to lean on. Despite this, and his frequent denials, deep down Chris has a very strong blader's spirit, and the desire for a good battles. As Gingka pointed out, he awakened during his battle with Masamune, which proved that he had the spirit of a true blader. However, because he is now against Nemesis rather on his side as he was previous, it might hint that Chris will leave his dark attitude as he is with his friends, the Legendary Bladers. He Chris put up an awesome fight with Ryuga and didn't even lose, proving that he is a powerful blader, although it should be noted that Ryuga didn't intend to defeat him, as he wanted to take away the star fragment in his bey, and Orion needed to keep spinning for L-drago to keep absorbing its power. Additionally, Ryuga and Chris battled for less than two minutes before Kenta and Johannes interfered. Beyblade: Metal Fury In The Shapeless Blader, Chris made his official debut after defeating Zeo and Toby, he battled Masamune in the finals of the Beystar Island Tournament. A long and fierce battle Masamune, Chris revealed his Legend Power, exposing himself as a Legend Blader and finished Masamune off. In Whereabouts of Orion, Gingka attempted to get Chris to help them. Chris said that if they hire him he would help, but that his fee is very expensive. Chris was challenged by King, who is angry at his mockery at Masamune and his request for payment.. The two battle consecutive until Gingka, Yuki, Zeo, Toby, Johannes, Aguma, Bao, Benkei and Ryuga joined the match making it an all out brawl. It ended without any outcome due to constant interference with the match. He would later be seen at the reserrectuion of Proto Nemesis with Johannes and his gang and sees Dark Dunamis. Then He would later battle Aguma, Dark Dunamis, and Pluto. Pluto would later be victorius with his new bey Proto Nemesis. In Gingka vs Chris, Chris challenges Gingka. During there match Chris reveals his past and how he was abandoned by teammates and how he trained extremely hard ever since. Chris and Gingka battle to a near draw until Gingka is able to pull out his Special Move to defeat Chris. This would convince Chris to join the side of the legend bladers. Battles Beyblades Phantom Orion B:D is Chris' Beyblade in the anime and manga. 25px Special Move Barnard's Loop: Chris' First Special Move, He first used this in episode 127 of Beyblade: Metal Fury. Gallery Beyblade: Metal Fury MasamuneVsChris.jpg|Chris vs Masamune Chris Attacking.png ChirsG.png Tv1316303567292.jpg|Chris using Banard's Loop Tv1316302997162.jpg Tv1316302874403.jpg Tv1316303541065.jpg Tv1316302761420.jpg MasamuneVsChris6.jpg MasamuneVsChris13.jpg MasamuneVsChris18.jpg ChirsC.png Chris Training.png Beyblade 4D Chris liking his aurour.png Beyblade 4D Chris.png 128 5.jpg 128 3.jpg 128 2.jpg 128 1.jpg 128 21.jpg Beyblade 4D Chris looking a bit evil.png Beyblade 4D Chris accepts to join Johnnes.png|Johannes asking Chris to join them Beyblade 4D Chris! whats wrong!.png|Chris' power being drained 133 7.jpg 133 4.jpg chris00.jpg chris01.jpg vs77.jpg chris03.jpg vs88.jpg|Chris against Gingka 137_14.jpg Beyblade 4D Chris.JPG Beyblade 4D Chris II.JPG Vs321.jpg Vs3012.jpg chris43.jpg chris44.jpg Chris45.jpg chris48.jpg chris101.jpg Chris419.jpg 138 7.jpg 138 6.jpg Tv1323560139572.jpg Tv1323560463156.jpg Beyblade 4D Gingka and Chris.JPG Beyblade 4D Choices.JPG Beyblade 4D Choices hurt.JPG beyblade 4d Chriss.JPG beyblade 4D hris.JPG Picture 392.png Picture 394.png Picture 398.png Picture 402.png Tv1324165137172.jpg Dat1325979399484.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 2 The Villens.png|Chris in the new opening Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ending Scene.png RCGK.png Friends.00.jpg Picture 498.png images0-.jpg|Chris vs Masamune tumblr_m093g5UuGH1r4qjuuo2_500.png Chris Pic 2.png Chris and Phatom Orion.png|Chris and Phantom Orion Cycnus and Chris.jpg Manga 2345676543.png|Chris in the manga ChrisManga2.PNG ChrisManga3.PNG ChrisManga4.PNG ChrisManga5.PNG ChrisManga.PNG Trivia *In the manga, Chris' hair resembles that of Kai Hiwatari's from the Original Series; Not in colour, but in design, and is smaller when compared. **Chris also slightly resembles Max Tate from the Original Series in appearance. *Being the Blader of Winter is quite fitting for Chris. Seeing as how his name is in the holiday, "'''Chris'tmas"'', and Orion is a constellation in the winter sky. *Chris is the only Blader of the Four Seasons that didnt appear in Metal Fusion or Metal Masters. *The spirit of Chris' bey is more likely to be based on "Phantom" rather than "Orion". *Chris's special move is the most dramatic of all the other Legendary Bladers as it is the only one that actually shows the constellation in the sky. Category:Male Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Bladers of the Seasons Category:Former Villains